heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman
The Shaman is a new Legendary Hero added in the 3.0 update that uses Staffs as weapons. The Shaman summons totems that aid him in battle. These totems help in battle through various ways, including damaging enemies, greatly debuffing them, and healing himself. Not much is known directly about the Shaman because of his newness. With time, this page will be more in depth with skill details, suggested builds, and trivia. Skill Tree Tier 1 *Balls of Fire 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Fire) - Fireballs gain a 5% chance to explode, dealing 2 bonus damage. *Totem of Flame 1/1 (Active) - Place a totem that automatically attacks the nearest enemy with a fireball, dealing 10 fire damage. Lasts 18 seconds. *Restore 1/1 (Active) - Instantly recovers a small amount of HP. *Restore More 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Restore) - Increases HP recovered by 3. Tier 2 *Fast Wrath 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Wrath) - The totem also increases movement and attack speed by 3%. *Totem of Wrath 1/1 (Active) - Place a totem that increases damage for the caster by 5%. Lasts 23 seconds. Tier 3 *Life Insurance 7/7 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Life) - The totem gains one-time damage resistance of 3. *Totem of Life 1/1 (Active) - Place a totem that recovers (0,5 * character level) HP for all allies in range. Lasts 28 seconds. Tier 4 *Totemic Might 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Life) - The caster gain a 10% chance to deal 10 bonus damage with his next attack. Lasts until the totem is destroyed. *Storm Orbs 1/1 (Active) - Shoot 6 lightning orbs at an enemy. Each orb deals (2 + 2 * character level) lightning damage. *Explosive Orbs 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Storm Orbs) - Storm Orbs gain a 10% chance to explode on impact, dealing 20 damage to enemies in range. Tier 5 *Totemic Trance 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Warding) - Force enemies in range to attack the caster, who gains 10 defense. Enemies have a 17% chance to be immobilized. *Totem of Warding 1/1 (Active) - Place a totem that absorbs 1 control-impairing effect (dizzy, roated, frozen) at a time for all heroes in range. Lasts 35 seconds. *Storm Shield 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Storm Orbs) - The caster gain a lightning shield that increases defense by 5. Tier 6 *Burning Ward 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Warding) - The totem gains calls down a fireball with a 5% chance to knock down enemies. *Totem Mastery 5/5 (Passive) - Gain a 1% chance to place two totems. Tier 7 *Stillness 3/3 (Passive) - Reduce enemy movement speed by 60% for 40 seconds. *Debilitate 1/1 (Active) - Reduce enemy movement and attack speed by 50% for 40 seconds. *Totem of Storms 1/1 (Active) - Place a totem that automatically attacks enemies, dealing 25 lightning damage for 44 seconds. Tier 8 *Stay Still 4/4 (Passive) - Prevent all enemies in range from attacking and unleashing spells for 2 seconds. *Savage Storm 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Totem of Storms) - Gain a 8% chance to instantly kill non-boss enemies. Stats *Starting HP: 180 *HP gain per level: 24 *HP at level 31: 1000 *Base Defense: 5 Trivia -The Shaman appears as if he is Native American, which is further confirmed by his use of Totems. -The Shaman is the first Legendary Hero to be Mage-like. -The Shaman has skills that are akin to the Summoner, Mage, and Cleric Bugs/Glitches * Activating spells at the same time as an enemy hero summons a skeleton can crash the game * Totem of wrath actually increases damage by 50% or more--not 5% * Debilitate totem's ability 'Stay Still' does not work on bosses if it really is a bug * Fire totem's fireballs only explode when fireball flurry is activated, not when it is doing a normal attack * Warding totem's immobilization spell and lightning totem's insta-kill spell only work on undead if it really is a bug * When 2 totems of warding are summoned, only one of them will activate spells, albeit at a much faster rate * Debilitate does not actually immediately slow down enemies in range. Enemies would have to pause in range of the totem for the effect to take place--if totem dies they are still slowed until route changes Gameplay Similar to the legendary fighter (LF), the shaman goes solo. However, unlike the LF the shaman has weaker defensive and offensive capabilities. However it makes it up with the totems that support him and the minion when summoned. Most notable totems are the totem of wrath for increased damage and totem of warding for aggro. In battle he is relatively weak, with his only offensive skills being the storm orbs and fire totem, along with lightning totem in end game. However the damage from these towers will accumulate over time and will end up being crucial to finishing the enemy quicker. You will need to kite a lot with this hero when facing melee units in the mysterious chasm. If you have the totem of warding's taunt ability, you should be able to mitigate this somewhat. After that summon a wrath totem and move the shaman within close proximity of it to greatly increase damage output and overall DPS. Follow up with other totems, with the healing totem last as it will not be as of much help compared to the other totems. It is helpful if you have a max level minion with offensive capabilities (such as charge or arrow rain) as it can be affected by the wrath totem, thus allowing for even more damage. When first leveling him, it is recommended you get the best gear for him, as it is nearly impossible for him to be offensive with weak equipment. With the best gear (see best end game gear page for the best mage/summoner gear), you can farm at lvl 38-55 missions to get 2000XP each until you reach level 20-25(where you can get totem of warding and its taunt ability). After that go to the mysterious chasm and look for the mission with a bunch of fire mages, as it is the easiest one to defeat. From then on you will gain about 8000-10000 XP. Rinse and repeat. Once you achieve the final abilities you can use (debilitate or lightning totem), you can feel free to try to attempt other levels in the mysterious chasm.Category:Heroes